Tense Touches
by tyco622
Summary: Does this bother you? [Kaidoh.Momo] ON HIATUS


**My first anime fic! Enjoy it; reviews are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

The first time Momoshiro accidentally brushed against Kaidoh, he merely muttered his apologies and continued on his way.

When Momoshiro next brushed against Kaidoh, he noted the odd way Kaidoh's shoulders tensed, but ignored it.

The fifth time, Kaidoh hissed at him in annoyance. Momo pondered his obvious discomfort.

After the tenth time, Kaidoh seemed to begin avoiding him. Unfortunately, Momoshiro didn't want to play that game.

Following another week of daily pokes and reactions, Momoshiro began to piece together the clues.

One month and twenty-three pokes later, Momoshiro had only reached one conclusion. Kaidoh liked him. He was so uncomfortable being touched by Momo for fear of losing control. But Momo would be damned if he let the one guy he'd ever liked get away.

So one day after practice, he stayed late, waiting until Kaidoh was the only one left in the locker room before walking inside. "Hey Kaidoh," he said, breaking the silence.

He took in Kaidoh's frozen posture and expression that screamed "unstable." Smiling to himself, he walked up to his locker, which was conveniently located next to Kaidoh's and presented the perfect opportunity to brush against his obviously flustered teammate.

"What are you doing here?" Kaidoh hissed at him.

Momoshiro deliberately pulled off his shirt before answering. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but I am on the tennis team. I have a right to be here." He tossed him a grin before turning back to his locker. He could practically _hear_ Kaidoh's nervous swallow as Momoshiro bent down to pick up a spare tennis ball.

"Well – just hurry up and go away."

"Aw, you don't mean that." Momoshiro stood and poked Kaidoh's shoulder, chuckling when Kaidoh pulled away.

"Does this bug you?" Momoshiro poked Kaidoh again.

"_Fshuuu_. Leave me be."

"Nope." Poke. "Too. Much. Fun." He punctuated every word with a poke. He could see Kaidoh beginning to break. Another poke from Momo and another step back from Kaidoh.

"Stop _touching_ me, damnit!"

"Go ahead, mamushi." Amethyst eyes locked with ebony ones; one final poke, one final step. "Go ahead. _Snap_." And Kaidoh did.

With a curse, Kaidoh pushed Momoshiro back against the lockers and covered his mouth with his own. Momoshiro moaned as a tongue brushed against his lips, demanding entrance.

His hands found their way under Kaidoh's bandana to fist themselves in his hair. A whimper escaped Momo as Kaidoh's lips left his, but it quickly became a gasp when a warm mouth licked and bit a trail down his neck and collarbone.

Momoshiro struggled for words, finding it hard to breathe. "You…you'll leave a mark."

Kaidoh looked up at the flushed boy leaning against the metal. "Good." He bit down, hard. "You're mine," was all he said before he continued his ministrations.

Momo blinked. He was…_Kaidoh's_? That had to be the hottest thing he'd ever heard. And he was completely willing to agree with that, to agree with anything Kaidoh said. But before he could dwell on this thought any longer, a wet tongue on his nipple distracted him entirely. God, the things Kaidoh could do with his mouth… His hands abandoned Kaidoh's hair to grab at the lockers behind him for something to hold onto, because he sure as hell couldn't stay up by himself.

A pair of hands grabbed his hips as a husky voice whispered in his ear.

"I want to fuck you."

Momoshiro stared at Kaidoh in shock. Kaidoh, fuck him? Oh god…He'd lost count of the number of times he'd jacked off to _that_ fantasy. Pressing a hard, hot kiss against Kaidoh's mouth, he whispered, "_Yes_."

Kaidoh groaned, kissing Momo back fervently. Their groins rubbed together, creating delicious friction, but Momo wanted more.

Boldly, his hands pushed up Kaidoh's shirt, stroking over surprisingly smooth skin. Kaidoh's half-choked gasp echoed in the empty room when Momo twisted one dark nipple with his fingers and bit his earlobe. The shirt fell to the floor, forgotten, as Momo sank to his knees before Kaidoh.

Hands slid up over hips to tug at the waistband of Kaidoh's shorts, pulling them down to reveal his hard cock. Licking his lips, Momo engulfed Kaidoh into his mouth, teasing the other boy with his tongue. Judging by Kaidoh's harsh breathing and grip on Momo's shoulders the only thing holding him up was the pair of hands at his hips.

Momo could tell Kaidoh was getting close, but he was surprised when he felt a tug at his hair. He looked up at Kaidoh, who tried to regain his breath.

"No. I want to come inside you." He was flushed and panting, but he managed to pull Momo to his feet. "I want to feel you clench around me and hear you scream my name."

Somehow, Momo found himself back against the lockers, mesmerized by Kaidoh's words. His breath hitched and his head fell back with a thud as Kaidoh pulled down his shorts and palmed his hard cock.

"Kai…Kaidoh."

"Momo, we need…" He was stopped by Momo placing a bottle and packet in his hands. Kaidoh looked at him in surprise; Momo blushed.

"I was kind of hoping we might need it." Kaidoh blinked at the other boy's confession, but didn't consider this thought for long.

"Turn around." Momo obeyed wordlessly, wanting Kaidoh so bad it _hurt_. He heard the bottle uncap, and a cold digit pressed against his hole. He hissed as Kaidoh's finger slid inside of him, stretching him. It was soon followed by a second, scissoring him until he felt like he was going to explode.

"Oh god, please, Kaidoh, please, yes…" he begged as a third finger was added. "Just fuck me, please, Kaidoh…"

He whimpered at the sudden loss of Kaidoh's fingers, but he heard a wrapper tearing open and the bottle uncapping again. Kaidoh positioned himself behind Momo, biting his lip in anticipation.

"C'mon, do it Kaidoh, do it, c'mon, fuck me…" And Kaidoh just couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Momo's hips and slowly pushed in, gasping at the tightness. Momo froze for a second, reveling in the pain and pleasure of the new sensation, before breathing, "Move."

Kaidoh set a steady pace of in and out, in and out, and Momo pushed back to meet him. As he grew nearer to climax, he reached around and grabbed Momo's cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, Momo's muscles clenched and he came with a cry, bringing Kaidoh over the edge with him.

They stood together panting, neither willing to move. Finally, Kaidoh pulled out of Momo with a slight hiss. Momo whimpered at the loss, but Kaidoh turning him around and placing a scorching kiss on his mouth silenced him. Their tongues battled for a minute before Momo pulled back, replacing his lips with a finger.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need a shower." He winked at Kaidoh, who smiled back and tugged Momo toward the showers. Yes, Momo could definitely get used to practices like this.


End file.
